


Pretty Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, model!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew everything had moved too quickly, the kiss, the photoshoot...<br/>But he couldn't fall in love, at least, not with the rival Modelling Agencies top model</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

To be honest, Dan expected the second in command to a huge fashion industry to own an office that was off the wall, with decorated, bright walls that were as colorful as some of the outfits he wore on grander shoots. He expected the furniture to be sleek and stylish as his bosses unique turquoise hair, with sharp edges and bold patterns. So its was an understatement to say he was disappointed as his wide eyes scanned over plain white walls, dark, plush furniture and large windows that made one of the most fabulous and most famous fashionistas alive look like some random office worker, as he calmly tapped away at the keys of his expensive laptop. As if on queue, Tyler's head snaps up with a jump, eyes going round behind the thick frames of his purple glass, lips turning into a vivacious grin full of white, sparkling teeth. His grin kind of reminded Dan of a prowling wolf, like his boss was ready to eat him up with one, sparkly bite, if Dan hadn't had known Tyler he'd most definitely be shaking, not waltzing forward and planting himself in a large plum chair as if he was in his own home,as Tyler closed his computer down.

 

"Nice to see you again, Dan" The wolfish grin doesn't leave as he speaks in his flamboyant and amusing tone, Dan starts to grin too- It was hard not to grin when you were around Tyler Oakley.

 

"You too Ty, it's been a while. When was the last time I saw you?" Dan curiously asks him, trying his best to recall the month his insane path to fame had started. Dan really, honestly, did not intend at all to get scouted at all. It was another bitter January day, and he'd had a taste for Starbucks when two rather tall people grabbed him from the bustling street and bombarded him with long, complicated questions about modelling, then he'd accidentally said yes to all their proposals. Look, Dan had needed the money, desperately, he needed to make a start in life after dropping out of a shitty law course in uni and he wasn't going to get anywhere if he couldn't even pay for his rent. Then he'd met Tyler, been put on numerous sets, cat-walked at Berlin Fashion Week and then signed a four year contract with UK Models. They were at the top of their game and got him jobs with designer brands such as Gucci, Prada and even a Playboy feature. And, to be honest, Dan still had no idea, what the fuck, he was doing.

 

"I think it was January, it's been a bit of a year, huh?" Tyler replied smoothly, chin resting on his hands, while he glanced at the frosted windows, his frown clearly disappointed at the quality of the summers in Britain.

 

"An impossible year, but- uh- not a long one" Dan tries his best to sound as collected as his sociable boss, but instead fumbles with his words slightly, making Tyler cock an eyebrow as he managed to finish his sentence

 

"I'd ask you why you think that, but I have another appointment after this and I don't want you to rant too much about our existence as humans, like you did before" The model holds back a scoff and watches intently as Tyler promptly shuffled through a small stack of papers laying next to a cold-looking cup of coffee. He paused, his fingers glided through various papers, his grin gone and his brow now furrowed instead.

Finally, after a couple of minutes he set a sheet in front of him, smoothing it out carefully. Dan felt invisible as his eyes scanned inked text, with judgmental eyes and a hesitant tsk on his lips. The silence made him fidget in his seat, and he nearly leapt out of it when Tyler spoke.

 

"We have a modelling job for you. A week. In Tokyo, Japan" Dan couldn't help but release an audible squeal of excitement, and let a shit-eating grin breach his lips. Oh god he loved Japan, the entire pale and beautiful aesthetic of the country and of course all the anime merchandise and sushi. He couldn't speak for a moment, but when he got over the euphoria of the news, his tone was that of a child, high and excited.

"That's, oh my god, amazing, when do I g-" Tyler waved a hand as he spoke, lips pulled into a tight line, making the other retreat back into nervous silence.

 

"Now, now Daniel," His tone was flat, sarcastic and bored "It's not all sunshine and rainbows" Dan frowns, brow creasing momentarily before he hears his makeup artists voice reminding him in a sharp tone 'that frowning isn't good for the lines on your forehead and if you keep doing it, you'll look like a dry prune by the time your 34' So the confused model tilts his head instead, trying to portray his misunderstanding, without fucking up his rather attractive face.

"I don-" Tyler shushed him again, this time with a dead stare and a heavy sigh.

"Phil Lester, FaceSpotters money making machine, will be there" And in that moment, Dan realized that a trip to Japan was the worst thing that could happen to him, right then. In simple terms, UKModels hated FaceSpotters- their scouting rivals. When UKModels signed Dan as their male face and main source of income, the agencies sales and opportunities suddenly soared and the amount of publicity he attracted was next to endless. Then Phil popped up out of the blue and suddenly the bank accounts went dry, nobody cared anymore because there was another god in fashion heaven, that had been scouted by FaceSpotters. War brewed quicker than a kettle. They were instant enemies, even though Dan hadn't even seen his face at that point. He was told Phil was rude and the fashion industry had its head too far up its own arse to see what real models looked like.

 

When Dan did catch a glimpse him, at a small conference in France, he saw why UKModels didn't really like-nor 'understand'- his style. Phil was pale, whereas most male models are tan, and he was lanky (like Dan, which he didn't quite understand). He sported a shock of black hair, that was so obviously dyed, and bright eyes that you couldn't not get lost in. And the clothes he wore were all black and red, sporting plaid shirts and baggy jumpers, regularly. Everything paired with ripped jeans and sneakers (?!). All of his shoots were for album covers or risque and dodgy magazines, Dan had never seen him on any billboards or advertising a well-known designers products. It was strange, he was strange. But, it's not like Dan had been looking at Phil's headshots, or found his portfolio, while snooping in his managers cluttered office.

 

No, no.

 

"Tyler" I reassured, trying to think quickly and act casual and unfazed "We can avoid him, like we did at all those shows and in Berlin!" I lean forward in my padded chair, trying to act confident and not like a deer stuck in the middle of a busy Alaskan road.

 

"No, Dan, we can't"

 

"Why?"

 

"They want you to do a shoot with him"

 

Oh.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so, here's Chapter Two! Please comment and help me improve my writing or just give me some ideas to add to the plot and some little, cute easter eggs you want me to add.
> 
> ENJOYY!

Three weeks of nervous packing and endless procrastination passed way too quickly, and Dan was in a large, fancy hotel room in the middle of Tokyo, Japan before he could even consider how big the shoot was. 

These few photos would, potentially, fix the overwhelming tension between FaceSpotters and UKModels. It was an amazing opportunity for both sides, so Dan should've been feeling bubbly and excited as his two makeup artists buzzed like bumblebees around him, not struggling to keep the granola bar he'd had for breakfast in his stomach.  
He just tried to distract himself, by drumming his fingers impatiently on the arms of the large, plush chair he sat in.

"Dan, I swear to god, if you keep chewing your lip like that it's going to start bleeding " Louise, his best friend and colleague, chastised with a frustrated sigh. She'd been messing with an array of brushes and pots of makeup that were made by brands, of which had names he couldn't even begin to pronounce. You could feel the stress radiating off of her. 

"I was only nibbling" His words came out as a confused mumble, because Louise had stared attacking Dan from all angles with a new set of larger, fluffier brushes, growling and wiping at his cheeks when she wasn't happy with outcome for the third time in a row. 

"I don't understand why they want me to 'balance his skin tone'" Her brow creased in confusion again as she dropped her brush on the small trolley next to her waist, pulling away from Dans, very itchy, face and referring to a small, green folder on the dressing table, glancing at the hotel rooms door only when Zoe- her other best 'chum'- waltzed into the hotel room, juggling three bottles of nail polish in her hands. All black. Of course "Why do they want him to be pale? He looks fine" Louise directed the question at Zoe, completely ignoring the model- who was being treated like an actual human guinea pig, being subjected to all sorts of fashionable sorcery.

"Yeah, I think they don't want Lester to look unnatural compared to him" The other girl shook her head as she spoke, planting the varnish in Louise's open hands, before planting herself on the bed watching her blonde-haired companion think for a moment.

"I'm not doing that, it won't look normal at all" Louise turned to Dan with an over exaggerated sigh before wiping parts of his face gently, wasting another twenty minutes of work and painful dabbing. 

"Why are you so surprised? Nothing looks 'natural' in the fashion industry" Dan interjects before Louise starts to hassle him again.

"I don't know. Some models look like vampires, all perfect and stunning without all of this" She waved at the racks of product, opening her mouth to speak again, but Zoe butted in before she could start ranting again.

"Especially Lester! Oh my god, have you seen his skin? It's basically white, no, he's translucent!" She budged Louise to the side, and held Dans gaze in the mirror as she started doing whatever she had to do with his furiously messy nest of curls. They'd ordered him to do nothing with it after showering for a half hour.

"Are you sure it's not makeup?" He questioned, hissing slightly as Zoe pulled on a lock of his hair too sharply. She hummed an apology.

"It's not make up" Louise answers, still eyeing the sheet, he fingers tapping on the wooden table anxiously "I've worked with him before, he still looks like a vampire without anything on"

"What was he like, when you worked with him?" Dan pushes further, shuffling ever so slightly in his seat, making Zoe ask him to stay still as she ruffed his hair. Louise thought for a moment while finally picking one of the three nail polishes and unscrewing the top, before grabbing the curious boys hand and setting it firmly on the dresser. She began painting his perfectly filed nails while she spoke, and he wasn't taken aback by the idea of his nails being painted. Dan thought it looked fucking bad-ass and amazingly elegant.

"He was nicer than you'd think, humble when a girl, obviously a fan spotted and complimented him. He didn't have a big ego and to be honest wasn't that different to you Dan, he liked anime and Dr Who and Star Wars. I liked him, I'd work with him again without hesitation." There was a gentle smile on her pink lips.

Zoe snickered loudly after a couple of silent seconds, Dan glanced at her, she had a large, mischievous grin painting her face.

"What?"

"I heard he was gay" She giggled, ignoring Dan and glancing at Louise. He knew what they were implying, Dan was gay also (was it not obvious?), and they thought that he'd be interested in Phil. Dan admits, Phil did look highly attractive, but... No, no, no, no. he would never, ever date him.

"I don't even know Phil. And to be honest he doesn't really seem like my type" Dan tries to state blankly, scrunching his nose up, acting nonchalant and calm. Both girls were still holding back laughter and shrill giggles as they worked on his look, finally gathering their bearings. From that point on Dan asked no more of Phil Lester, even though he did seem pretty cool.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the wait, here's a chapter that I actually rewrote instead of being a lazy arsehole and just copy and pasting an old chapter of mine. I'll probably do this more now, so the quality will improve dw...Comment any cute little ideas for this fic and I'll make sure to add them or just leave me some feedback! Thank you for all the kudos, see you guys soon!

Dan was left in the dusty corner of the modern studio, with a sharp warning from a fat and angry man with a goatee to not move. People buzzed like flies around him, moving over to the rather plain and boring set, while setting up cameras and letting makeup teams sit on standby to reapply smudged foundation or whatever it was called. He eyed the white sheet stretching from floor to ceiling, surrounded by lamps blazing powerful light and the simple black cloth taped to the wood patterned linoleum.

 

Managers, venue renter and various other individuals flashed smiles towards him, some even yelping a snappy ‘hello’ or ‘what’s up?’ both to which he’d reply with a nod, because he was that socially challenged. However, some of the staff he didn’t recognise, they probably were with-

 

“PJ, this is going to be fun, stop being so worried. Look, don’t get your knickers in a twist, this is going to be awesome” With the sound of the door swinging open and the handle banging loudly against the white, bricked wall, Dan began to fall.

 

Phil had waltzed in confidently, unlike the latter, next to his manager who looked as nervous as Dan- with a pained gaze and his lips pulled into a tight line. His clothes were all black and red, like previous, but were so fitted and casual looking, unlike Dan’s black jacket and too-tight skinny jeans. 

 

PJ, the curly haired manager, nodded at Goatee- who was lurking nearby, probably to make sure Phil didn’t breathe on any designer clothes- and then muttered something to the supermodel, who was babbling about ‘a similar shoot with a girl who was representing Marc Jacobs’. Quickly, Dan realised that PJ was side-eyeing him, while whispering into Phil’s ear. The other model looked defeated for a moment, before the confident smile returned to his lips and suddenly he was striding over to Dan.

“Hey, I’m Phil, it’s nice to meet you! I’m sorry, I didn’t read the briefs properly, what’s your name again?” His tone was bubbly and happy, and Phil seemed to be bobbing on his feet as he spoke with his hands in his jean pockets, Dan could practically hear Goatee foaming at the mouth with that simple action. The brunette was stunned for some reason, all his social skills seeming to melt away as he held the man’s blue gaze, it was a miracle when he managed to choke out his answer.

 

“I- Ah, um, I’m Dan, Dan Howell. It’s nice to meet you too” Phil didn’t seem to blink, his eyes were still wide and ever so slightly curious, it was like he was trying to figure Dan out and for some reason this made Dan even more hot under his t-shirt. God forbid he got any sweat stains. Silence lingered for an agonising second, the clatter of shoes against flooring and hushed chatter filling the space instead of awkward conversation, until Phil chirped up again.

 

“So, I guess you’re okay with it right?” Immediately, Dan became confused and anxious. It? What the ever loving fluff was it? But once again, Dan became flustered and idiotic and for some reason he thought it would be fit to mumble 

 

“Yeah, it’s cool” He raised his head to see Phil rocking back on his heels an nodding, eyes distracted by something happening on the set. Dan took this brief moment to get a proper look at him, from out under his fringe.

 

His skin was white, as Louise and Zoe had said, and blemish free, and his cheekbones could cut a man. The black fringe threatened to fall in front of his ever wide ocean eyes that for some reason seemed to change from blue, to green, to yellow in a millisecond. Phil was fascinating to look at, which, he supposed, was the perfect criteria for a model.  
Phil spoke up again with no warning, eyes pulled back to Dan.

 

“Look, I’ll try make the kiss as uncomfortable as possible” 

Oh, shit.

Kiss? What fucking kiss? His mind flashed back to the image of Chris and he making their way up to the venue, leaning on the walls of the elevator as the floors ticked by.

“So, Dan, we have a change”

“Change? Ah, I can handle it don’t worry”

“Dan, it’s a pretty big change”

“No, Chris it’s not, I know about the intimate positions, I’m fine with that, it’s nothing I’ve done before”

“Dan-“

The elevator chimed before Chris could get another word in edgeways, and Dan was already gone, clearly done with the conversation. He wasn’t going to ask questions; Chris would probably just repeat the same old bullshit about ‘how important this all was’.

As Dan excused himself from Phil’s conversation, watching him toss a pained glance and shrug at PJ, he wanted to punch himself in the face, but for now he was going to resist punching Chris who was smirking like the twat he was from the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Wattpad but in first person (I/Me/My etc) but ive changed the tense here as it seems to fit the story better, especially later on. No specific update times, just deal with me.


End file.
